Erin's Tales - Chapter 1
by Catseye
Summary: This is a story about Davis's girfriend from another fic in her pkmn journies. There are a couple more Chapters on her own website which is not up yet. Pleez review even flames.
1. A Whole New Kind Of Trainer

**Color Key -**
**-Purple**

[**Catseye**][1]**-**

**-Green**

**Kawaii-**

**-Red **

**Davis-**

**-Blue **

**Erin-**

**-Silver**

**Dragonite-**

**-2 or more people**

**White**

**Just so that you are not totally confused in this story, here is what happens during the last few years as told by Erin's main pokemon Dragonite:**

**Ash and Misty have gotten married. Yes they finally realized it plus they had a baby girl named Erin-Rachel Ketchem ****ERIN!! Not Erin-Rachel, not Erin-chan ERIN!!****No need for shouting Erin-Rachel-chan****Ketchem/Motomiya**** *Erin and Davis start turning red***** Erin-chan and Davis sitting in a tree...*******_**starts to strangle Catseye**_********Davis strangles Kawaii**********sighs* and she calls us lunatics. Well now were was I *****strained speaking* Ash's books ***_**face turns blue**_******* Thanks. Ash, with help, wrote a series of books on pokemon training and on his adventures which were so succesful that they got Ash plenty money to support his family. Tracy became the new Pokemon Professor. On occasion he would go on journeys, months at a time with Brock there to help decipher the eating habits of the captured Pokemon. **

**Speaking of the girl-crazy Pokemon breeder, he finally found a girl who liked him as well. Her name was Rose, Professor Ivy's younger, and in Brock's view, more beautiful sister and they had a little boy named Alexander (Alex). **

**Gary finally got rid of all those cheerleaders and took over the Viridian City Gym. Somehow he managed to keep himself financialy balanced as a gym. He married Misty's sister Violet and they had a daughter named Elizabeth, but called Liz by everyone except for her parents. **

**Professor Oak knew that he would have to leave his lab to someone but he could not decide between Ash, Misty, Tracy, Gary or Brock. He decided to give them a test based on the treatment of pokemon, their eating habits and other things that Pokemon Professors should know. Ash failed before the first question because he came too late. Misty failed on the first question that involved the treatment of bug pokemon. Brock didn't know anything about the habits of Jigglypuff because he never went close enough to one to properly study it. On one of the hardest questions, Gary said the wrong answer and later told everyone that he didn't want to be the new pokemon professor (No affence to Liz but I always knew he was a sore loser). Tracy of course won. No one knows what happened to Team Rocket. Well that pretty much sums it up now where's my onagori?**** *Erin and Davis let go and storm off* *gasps for breath******ice beam fires in all directions including yours***** Sorry about that, Dragonite are very testy when it comes to onagori and so is Erin when it comes to being called you know what. Like pokemon trainer like pokemon. Well enjoy the rest of Erin's story :)**

********************************************************************

**Erin dribbled down the yard at top speed only a couple of feet away from the goal. Then out of nowhere a penalty kick was called. Everyone stood anxiously awaiting Erin's kick. The entire game and the prize lay in Erin's hands or feet which ever way you want to look at it. **_**I hope Alex doesn't try to block this**_** Erin thought. Alex Slade was always goalie in soccer games and he was the goalie in the game where Erin discovered that her penalty kicks could leave people with rather painfull effects if it hit the person as Alex soon found out. He was not exactly the brightest guy you'd ever meet which is why Erin was worried. She did not want any disasters to happen on her birthday. Alex called out not to begin until he was done getting ready. He squatted down a little, narrowing his eyes so that they looked like little brown dots. He smoothed back his pointy red hair only for it to spring back to it's original position. Alex touched his toes, wiggled his legs, did some jumping jacks, stretched his arms over his head and flexed his fingers before signaling for Erin to start. Erin looked over to her left and saw two of her friends snoring on the grass. Erin focused her eyes on the ball, crosed her fingers and kicked. The soccer ball flew at the steel lining of the soccer net leaving a dent and Alex headbutted it in vain. The ball flew back into the steel making a second dent and into the net flinging the entire thing backward. Everyone on Erin's team started cheering as they went to the tables filled with snacks, drinks and a very big cake. Erin ran to were Alex lay on the ground. **

**"Alex are you all right? Do you know who I am? Are you even alive?!?" Erin asked hurridly. **

**"Did we lose?" Alex asked while getting up. Erin stared at him in disbeleif**

**"You were hit by a soccer ball that made a dent in a piece of steel thicker than my wrist and all you can ask is if you lost!?! Maybe there was some brain damage." **

**"He shows no signs of brain damage" stated Liz from behind Erin. "I suppose the only reason why he survived such a hit is because his spends so much time headbutting his dad's rock pokemon. Oh and Erin, you've made a new record. The goal was flung 5.57 feet. Now let's get some cake birthday girl."**

********************************************************************

**Erin sat at the head of the table with Alex and Liz on either side of her. Her parents came in with the giant cake which stood out in the evening sky. As they sang Happy Birthday to the now ten-year-old sitting at the table, the cake was served to everyone - Erin getting the biggest piece of course. Every adult closest to Erin had a special gift for her on her birthday. Tracy went first. **

**"The time has come" he began "for you to chose a pokemon for your very own. If you want to be a pokemon trainer, then I will also give you all of the necessary gear. Once you make your decision you can tell me. Oh and Alex you must come pick up your gear tomorrow." Tracy turned to the Erin "He took a year to decide, please don't take so long."Both girls turned to Alex. **

**"You mean that you were going on a pokemon journey and you didn't tell us? Some friend you are." said Erin haughtily. **

**"Would you beleive that I forgot?" Alex said with a shrug. "I certainly do" Liz replied after some consideration "I also remember that you forgot your birthday a few months ago. Maybe **_**you**_** lose your memory as early as 11. "**

**He turned red and sank in his chair a little. Ash and Misty presented their gift. It was a gold heartshaped locket with a saphire in the center of it. The inside there was enough room for about six pictures if cut them correctly. The back of the locket said 'For our daughter Erin-Rachel - may luck follow you in whatever road you choose to take' There were also two small, emerald clovers with a tiny diamond in the center of each clover.**

**"For luck and to keep the pictures of those closest to you close to your heart" they both said. **

**Gary and Violet gave Erin a diamond bracelet similar to the her locket. Inside each little diamond link was a crystal or gem. It was for even more luck. Brock gave her everything she needed to take care of whatever pokemon she chose and some things to take care of herself. Rose (Brock's wife) gave Erin a pokemon translator. She said that they both just had a funny feeling Erin would go on a pokemon journey. After that, the party ended and everyone left. **

*********************************************************************************

**Not much happened after that. Ash and Gary argued who got Erin the better gift while their wives talked with each other (they were sisters) , Erin and Liz yelled at Alex for forgetting to tell them about his pokemon journey and Liz whined about everyone leaving her all by herself. Liz did have other friends but no one as close as these two. After several hours of all of this, Erin told her decision. She wanted to be a pokemon trainer but only if Liz could come. Tracy bent a few strings and Liz was allowed to go. This made everyone happy for now except for Ash and Gary who started to argue about whose daughter would be a better trainer.**

**Once again, not much happens. For the next couple of months, everyone was preparing for Erin and Liz's Pokemon journey and Alex finally left with lots of good lucks, don't wonder into beedril nests, more good advice and Liz crying over how they may never see each other again. Then there came more preparation until finally the day of their departure arrived.**

*********************************************************************************

**Erin sat up ready to yell at the person who just threw water on her. Liz backed off quickly. The girls had a sleepover the night before since they both had to go to the lab in the morning. Liz was always awake at dawn and unfortunately for Erin, she sometimes got bored and woke up someone. **

**"Looks like someone is going to have a bad hair day" Liz said but barely since she was gigling so much "you look like a dragon who found a theif in it's den and not nearly as pretty"**

**Erin just scowled and pulled a mirror down from her dresser. Her shiny black hair flew in all directions and the vicious scowl did not help at all. Erin looked at Liz and then at the bucket in her hand and back at Liz. **

**"Liz" Erin grumbled, falling back into bed "if you do that again you'll have a penalty kick with your name on it"**

**"You don't really mean that" Liz said smiling "if you did you'd get in a lot of trouble because I've seen Aunt Misty angry before and no one ever gets away untouched."**

**"But not if I hide body" Erin replied.**

**"Bah. Well rise and shine termintor before you miss your chance to get first picks of a pokemon. It has happened before."**

**It took nearly an hour to tame the mane also known as Erin's hair. Liz's neat brown curls never seemed to be messy probably because she woke up so early in the morning. But finally they made their way downstairs for breakfast which they had to make themselves. Ash had a habit of sleeping late and Misty had a habit of yelling at him until he woke up. Right now it was even earlier than usual and still a little dark outside so neither of them were up. **

**"So what are we going to do now Ms. I-want-to-wake-up-before-dawn. Pokemon don't get up this early!" Erin said sourly.**

**"Why not go for a walk" Liz said counteracting Erin's sourness. It's not too cold and we might as well have a last look around."**

**"I can't even disagree with that but you make it sound like we'll never come back here again." Erin said with a ghost of a smile. She was not feeling like a morning person at the time being. "Don't forget your bag though. We can go straight to Professor Tracy's as soon as it's dawn" **

**Liz and Erin picked up their bags and walked outside. Erin could feel a kind of eeriness about the dark bushes and houses; the kind of feeling you get from a ghost town. On the other hand, it was a pleasant kind of thing. They were the only ones out there and the entire place seemed like it would be theirs forever.**

**"Maybe I should take a picture of Kanto and put it in my locket" Erin said while looking around.**

**"Now look whose talking like she's never coming back" Liz said, sitting in the grass.**

**They were both enjoying the calm breeze around them and the waves hitting the shore. Erin abruptly got up and started to walk toward the grassy area around the shoreline where pokemon usually were found.**

**"What are you-" Liz began.**

**"I saw something move around here and I'm checking it out"**

**"Erin what if there is a Weedle in there it can sting you. Erin will you listen to me?" Liz said with a sigh. "What's in there anyway"**

**"It's a...a Dratini"**

**"A Dratini? Here? Has the morning air driven you nuts? Dratini don't live..."Liz stopped in midsentence as she gazed at the hissing little blue thing. Without a word she ran to Tracy's.**

**Erin closed her jaw and tried to calm it down only to scare it even more. The mild hiss turned into a fierce growl and the Dratini prepared for a tackle attack. Erin picked up the first thing she found in her bookbag and threw it at Dratini. Her eyes were tightly closed and her hands were in front of her face. When she opened them again, at her feet lay a pokeball. She looked around for a trainer or someone unable to beleive that she caught it but no one was around. Tracy came running towards her wearing these ridicoulous yellow spotted pajamas with Liz at his side. Erin could only point ahead of her because she couldn't remember how to speak. You see, Erin just caught a Dratini, and a strong one too, without the use of any special balls or pokemon. It was Pokemon history. It had **_**never **_**happened before which is why no one talks for about five minutes.**

**Tracy broke the silence when he realized he was in pajamas and hustled them inside, taking the pokeball too. **

**"Well" Tracy started, as confused as Erin and Liz, "I guess you won't have to choose a pokemon now Erin. But how did you...but who...why..."**

**"When where and how" Liz said.**

**"You girls do realize that this is anything but normal but I suppose that it's for the best. I do not have any new types of pokemon here and I only have one. Which means..."**

**"Which means that Erin would have gotten the last pokemon and I would not be able to go until you either got another one or until I turned ten right?" Liz said. She had a tendancy to interrupt. She always said that 'people start becoming predictable after a while' so she more or less could predict their very thoughts. **

**"Correct" Tracy said. "Well Liz and Erin here are your Pokedexes and I want you to look this over Liz. It's a pokemon translator. Right now it only works on some of the pokemon your parents had and only on their fully prevolved forms. Maybe you can fool around with it a little and try to program it with patterns. Once your parents wake up you can give them these tickets for the S.S. Jetstream. It leaves in about three hours"**

**"Ah Proffesor" Liz said with a giggle "you forgot to give me my pokemon"**

**"Pokemon? What? Oh yeah here." Tracy handed a little green ball to Liz. I'm not sure what pokemon it is."**

**"I think Profesor Tracy is going nuts" Liz whispered as they walked away from the lab.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

   [1]: catseye.htm



	2. Violet City

**Color Key - **
**--Purple**

**|Catseye**

**--Green**

**|Kawaii**

**--Red**

**|Davis**

**--Blue**

**|Erin**

**--Silver**

**|Dragonite**

**--Orange**

**| Alex**

**--Yellow**

**|Liz**

**Discalimer: Here's a little suprise for y'all, this time this disclaimer is that we (Kawaii and Catseye) **_**do **_**own the characters Erin, Alex and ****Lizzy! ****Shut up Bakaboy! *****sigh* anyway that's all we own though everything esle *mumbling* ****Lawyer : Ahem ****Awright awright. everything else *whispers* ****isn't ours ****Lawyer : louder please *****mumbling* **_**equus asinus **_**Lawyer: Pardon? *****sweetly* nothing. Anyway *****through a megaphone* THEY DON'T OWN ANYTHING ELSE IN POKEMON! *****lawyer runs away screaming and cupping ears* ****Thanks Dragonite. ****Don't mention it. But do lawyers taste good? *****gives dragonite odd look* um... anyway you can start reading now while I try to explain something to my big oversized lawyer hungry friend here....**

***holding Kawaii by the neck******strained voice*****In order to avoid any more health risks *whispers* like this one child abuser*****holds Kawaii tighter by the neck*****Ow! I will not make fun of Erin and/or Davis. *whispers* that comes later ~~o^_^o~~ *****strangles Kawaii*****ABUSE! ABUSE! Ahhhhhh.**

**Erin jumped off of the ledge and ran with her Dratini under arm. **

**"Wait up Erin" Liz was still at the ledge **

**"Oh fine slowpoke." Erin said with a little smirk "Actually I take that back, there are Slowpoke faster than you." **

**"Very funny. Offense runs a lot defense does not. And besides that, what I lose in physically I regain mentally." Liz looked directly at Erin "Sorry I can't say the same for you" **

**Erin only glared at Liz "I'll pretend that I didn't hear that otherwise we'll never get to the first gym. What is it anyway?" **

**"Violet City Gym" replied Liz. "Come on already little Oddish wants to battle someone. Let's have a practice battle Erin." **

**"Great idea" Erin said. They found a flat even surface where they could have their battle without getting into anyone's way. Erin and Liz called out their only pokemon, Oddish and Dratini. Liz went first and Oddish started out with a tackle attack. Erin called out for Dratini to do a tackle attack back (sorry, just read a poetry book) but the little blue and green creature simply looked at Erin and made something similar to a snort and also looked sort of haughtily (how Dratinis look haughty and snort I do not know so don't ask) at Erin. It opened it's mouth (I know you're thinking: where's the mouth? believe me I do not know) and a fiery blast leapt at Erin, Liz, and Oddish making all three run into the nearest body of water. The Dratini continued to stare defiantly at them all as if to say 'you wanted me to attack didn't you?' and tried to run away. Erin was quicker than that little fox and made her return to her Pokeball. **

**"Poor Oddish. Return for a little while." Liz turned to Erin "how could you do that? Why did you make your Dratini do that? My poor little Oddish-chan."**

**"I told her to tackle. Not to throw flames... why'd she do it...why...why" Erin shook her head continuously. **

**They walked in silence now as they reached Violet's gate. All major towns and cities had little check in gates for explanations of the town rules. Under the new governors whose names escape me, each town had to have tolls to be paid and they sometimes lent out pokemon. There were now tons of taxes all over the place but no one could impeach these new governors for no one knew who they were but they had loyal guards and had eliminated the right to impeach. The only way to get them out of office was to get them away from all of their body guards and have each town leader (something like a mayor) vote for their impeachment. Coincidentally the new governors always had their days filled. They even eliminated elections. Cities had to be paid to get into because they were the only safe places in all of Johto. Pokemon thieves were everywhere and anyone without a trainer and/or catcher and/or reasercher and/or ****Kawaii the story! See if I let **_**you **_**tell another story anytime soon! ****Oh fine then! Just blame me because I'm more descriptive. ****Hah! I tell stories much better than you ever did ****do not Misty's Goodbye for example! ****do too most of Erin's tales!****do not The One I Loved! ****do too Don't Judge A Book By it's Cover!****do not Struck by Love! ****do too Everyone Wants To be Heard!****do not Combination Unite! ****do too Silence. !****do not Cody's Christmas Wish! ****do too Only Dream A Way! *****BIG burst of flames* Just tell the story Kawaii. finish your arguing later. ****As for you people. Read these fics, it's these two nuts' so read them at **[**www.fanfiction.net**][1]** if you aren't there already. What? These two psycho sisters said to say to please review. ****THANKS DRAGONITE! ****Take it away Kawaii but one false move and I take over and you're new name will be Ms. Scorchedhair.****  
*****Nervous chuckle* Ok. **

**They walked in silence now as they reached Violet's gate ****Said that *whispers* ****baka.**** *sticks out tongue* **

**Liz rocked her little Oddish in her arms. Oddish was breathing raspily and squirming a little. She raised her hand to pet Oddish whose leaves were wilting slightly. When they were nearly completly brown she started to run past the guards. Erin looked up from her mumbling and paid the guards for both of them. Erin only walked slowly past some red-headed idiot who was arguing with the guard over the fare.**

**"But I don't have any money" The boy pleaded. Somehow he sounded vaguely familiar. **

**"Sorry but you must pay the toll or we could comprimise with a pokemon. If it's really rare then you get a pass to get through the next five cities."**

**"But I don't have any pokemon either" **

**It was only then that Erin turned around and join the argument between the boy and the guard. "But how could you not have a Pokemon and get here. The boy didn't turn around. He still faced the guard **_**He certainly is rude**_** Erin thought. **

**"The local professor forget to give me my pokemon. It wasn't my fault he forgot and anyway you should mind your own buisness. Curiosity killed the cat ya know."**

**Slightly taken a aback by this rather rude boy Erin put her hands to her hips. "Well I guess that's my thanks for trying to be nice. I **_**was **_**considering paying the toll for you but if you have to be mean about it...And besides, satisfaction brought him back."**

**Erin turned around and started to ponder about her Dratini again. Before she got out of the door she heard the boy saying something again. **

**"That's odd. The only person I ever knew who said that was some obnoxious little girl from Pallet Town but she's probably at New Bark by now. There's no possible way anyone could leave so quickly. *sigh* I can hear her now" He put his hands on his hips and imitated Erin almost perfectly 'What do you mean obnoxious?!' You're going to have a penalty kick with your name on it!'. **

**The guard simply rolled his eyes and proceeded to find the button calling security to kick him out of town. The boy apparently did not see what he was doing for his back was turned and he leaned on the Info desk. Erin glanced back and then started to say exactly what the boy said. **

**"Erin?" He walked up to her face and she tugged hard on his wild long hair. **

**"Yes it's me. Who did you think it was?" **

**"But how did you get here so quickly? It took me three days to get here!" **

**"There was a bus you know" **

**It was just then that a security guard held Alex by the arms and proceeded to drag him away. **

**"Erin can you pay them? Pleeeeeeeease?" Erin started grumbling as she paid the guard and let Alex go. **

**"I really shouldn't do this you know. Obnoxious, please."**

**"Where's Liz? And your Dratini?"**

**"Dratini hurt Oddish and Liz ran off to the pokemon center when its leaves started to turn brown." **

**They started to walk out the door. Alex raised an eyebrow and looked down at Erin. **

**"Why'd ya do that? Did Liz do something and you tried to get back at her or something? That's a pretty mean thing to do" He thought for a moment, ****(Alex can think! *gasp*) ****Shut Up Lizibeth!****Hmph. *****rolls eyes* grinned and added "Even for you Erin."**

**"It's not very funny you know. I think Dratini is way too strong. I asked her to tackle Oddish and instead she flamed all of us. She almost killed Oddish and I would never do that to a friend. I think that Liz thinks I did it on purpose but I didn't. Dratini dosn't listen to me.**

**The grin faded and Alex cocked his head toward Erin as they reached the Pokemon Center. **_**I guess she isn't joking **_**he thought **_**although that's a first. **_**Look who's talking Mr. Blabbermouth ****SHUT UP LIZZY! Do you always have to be the instituter? ****Instigator Bakaboy. And don't you dare call me Lizzy again unless you want to take a one way ticket to the moon without a ship. ****Do you really have to use Honeymooners lines because you can't think up your own? *****pulls up sleeves and chases Alex* *****groans* **

**They entered the building to find Liz with her head in her hands, sitting at a table. Oddish was nowhere they could see.**

**"Where's Oddish? Alex asked gently.**

**Liz looked up and pointed without taking her eyes off of Alex. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be in Azalea or in Ecruteak by now?"**

**"Would you beleive that I was waiting for you guys?" he said with a shrug.**

**Erin sat next to Liz, opposite from Alex. "Oh please. You had no money and you couldn't pass. Plus you were wandering to here with no pokemon and no money."**

**As Liz started to snicker, Alex sat up straight and leaned over the table. "It wasn't my fault Professor Tracy forgot to give me a pokemon. And I did have money but it got lost...somewhere."**

**"How?" Liz raised her head. Alex was probably the only one who could do something, without meaning it, and make her roll over laughing. She knew that he had managed some stupid way to lose all of his money - somehow he always found stupid ways to do something in general. **

**Grudgingly he told what happened. "I wandered into a Beedril nest and my backpack was snagged in a Spinarak web. I cut it free but slit my bookbag and all of my money fell out. I would have picked it up but a Beedril was nearby." He looked at their faces about to burst with laughter and quickly added "It could happen to anyone!"**

**"Nope, only to Bakaboy here" Liz said. She was starting to cheer up again until the nurse called her over (AN: Joys have still kept up the nursing profession with only a few exceptions)**

**"I'm afraid" the nurse began "that your Oddish will have to stay here overnight. She was near death when you brought her here. She'll need some extra attention. We have sleeping quarters in the back, a bathroom to your left and the food supplies to the right. Please don't take anything with you that belongs to us."**

**Liz nodded and told everyone what the nurse had said. Erin and Alex decided that they would go ahead and battle old Falkner, the leader of Violet City Gym. While Liz stayed at the Pokemon center with Oddish and observed the Pokemon there. Alex explained that he had done his own reasearch ****It's a miracle! The universe has come to and end! Alex Slade has done research *gasping;clutching heart* ****SHUT UP LIZZY! ****STOP CALLING ME LIZZY!!! ****Oh yeah. Give me one good reason **_**Lizzy**_**. ****Because Lizzy would be my pet name as in any guy calling me that would have to like me.**** *gagging* I think I'm going to be sick. Get me some soap someone! ****Continue Kawaii. *****snickering* Good one Liz.**

**and he found out that Falkner used Flying Pokemon. They all knew what they were doing and they prepared to go their separate ways for the time being. **

**"Hey Alex" Liz called smiling as the boy turned around. **

**"What?"**

**"Good luck battling Falkner - "**

**"Wow, Li'l Lizzy is wishing **_**me **_**good luck in something. That is certainly a first."**

**"You didn't let me finish you know. I meant good luck battling Falkner...when you don't have a pokemon" she said and broke out laughing and turned away while Alex mumbled how annoying she was.**

***s****tarry eyed* Eight years and it still hasn't lost it's effect.****Hey Alex, you seem to forget, for eight years you've practically been calling me sweetheart. *********runs off scrubbing mouth with mouthwash, soap, Listerine (the lovely minty kind ^_^.) and toilet bowl cleaners******grinning* Eight years and you two are still at each other's throats. I think I'll take the next story. I'm obliviously luckier than you Kawaii. ****You are not. ****I am too. ****You are not. ****I am too.****You are not. ****I am too. ****You are not. ****I am too.****You are not. ****I am too. ****You are not. ****I am too. ****You are not. ****I am too. ****You are not. ****I am too. ****You are not ****Oh great here we go again. ****You are not. ****I am too. ****You are not. ****I am too ...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...**

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net



	3. FAQ

(Erin: blue, Catseye: purple)

****

**Frequently Asked Questions**

Hiya! Erin here. Finally I'm away from those weirdos. This is the FAQ page although some of these may not have ever been asked but anyway here's the FAQ.

Q: Why do the chapters go 1...5...10..212? Don't you people know how to count?

A: OK. Read this carefully... We have to do this because the main stories are posted first. The main stories are the cities and sidestories are in between cities. If you go to the SIDESTORIES page, you will see the missing numbers. Sidestories are still chapters and FYI we do know how to count 1.....1.....1..... well you get the idea besides it goes 1..6...7...9...12...13...14 for now.

Q: When does Erin get some of these pokemon?

A: Once again the whole sidestories dealy. I caught those pokemon off road so you don't read about it until the stories are posted in sidestories on the site. If there is too much confusion in this please tell us so that we can put the sidestories on the main page to avoid so much confusion. Also note that sidestories are posted rather randomly and every once in a while Catseye may make up her own based on real facts but partly made up. It takes the little rat some amount of time to write and post and she does it randomly. I can't remember every single thing in my history ya know. I AM NOT A LITTLE RAT! A little cat maybe but not a rat Erin Rachel Montamiya-Chan! *grumbles* maybe you aughta go call your little sweetheart Davis a rat. YOU ARE OFICIALLY DRAGONFOOD ONCE I GET THROUGH WITH THIS! *grumble* *grumble* Hmph.

Q: When will you post new fics? The story is interesting but it's not completed? When will you end it so I can read the entire thing?

A: Look peeps. I have had many adventures and/or misadventures. These story _will not _be ending this century. As long as there are sidestories to write there will be sidestories to read so if you like my stories well enough, you can keep coming back here to read more ^_- 

*Note for you anxious Erin's Tales liking peeps, Chapter 2 is coming out soon ^_-

Q: I have my own idea for a story but I'm not sure if you would write it correctly...

A: Have your own fic idea? Go ahead and send it to us! We'd give ya full credit of course. Even if the fic was based off of my stories or you'd just written a Pokemon journies fic or something like that. Send it to us to post and choose a color to represent you...or not whatever. Wwe'd luv any fanfics you'd like to give us. If you also like to draw fanart (pokemon, digimon or made up characters of your own) feel free to send it to us to put on the site. 

Q: I realize there is a basic discription of you guys but are there any actual _drawings _of you?

A: You're in luck my friend because we do have a group portrait. It's in black and white but that ain't to bad is it? Well here it is : (may not come up on Fanfiction.net sorry, if you really want to see it we can send you the picture to your e-mail address or visit the pic gallery which isn't up yet but we'll give ya the address once it is ^_-

Alex ................Slugma...Dratini**..**Me.......Liz

Drawing done by CATSEYE


	4. 

The Battle Of Violet City

**Color Note: Black = Everyone | Purple = Me, Catseye | Blue = Erin | Yellow = Liz| Alex = Orange.|**

**Other Notes and Warnings: Disclaimer: Me and Kawaii *****singsong voice* Blaaat Grammer ****oh shut up and please don't do the singsong thing again, it **_**scares**_** me. ANYway, **_**Kawaii and I **_**Thank you ****- put a sock in it - really do own a majority of the human characters ****(To our misfortune, always read the fine print people or end up like us)**** -_-' In this fic we just don't own Falkner and all of the Pokemon ****(though we do have a plan to change that ****called Operation Meteor ****That's Gundam Wing you baka ours is Operation N since we couldn't think of anything else better) *****ahem* Warning #1: My spelling and grammer sucks so don't bother trying to count all of them you'll have to count half the words and then the amount of typos aren't very few in number either. Warning #2: These guys luv to MST things so arm yourselves now. That's all the notes for now *****singing* Hallelujah ****Pleeez spare our ears *****pouting* like you could do better...**

****

**Skipping all of our beloved arguing, I shall proceed with the story. ****(Everyone else especially Erin) *cheering; whistling;clapping;crying tears of joy******rolls eyes* can't you guys do **_**anything **_**normally ****Nope! ****Borrowing a phrase here but oy vay. *sigh* I'm surrounded by ****BY WHAT?!? *****nervous chuckle* by wonderful friends *cough* yeah right *cough***** *getting mad*****before you even consider killing me now, remember: I have to tell this story *BIIIIIGGG grin***** *grumbling* ****I'll take the next story!** **I'm doomed. -_-'**

**Erin arrived at the gates of the gym with Alex next to her. Although he didn't have any pokemon of his own at the time, he did want to watch and maybe develop a strategy. ****Don't say it Liz! ****Say what? ****Say omigosh! Alex thought of a strategy! ****Aw I never would do that to you Alex. But since you were expecting something I won't dissapoint you so...How much thought can a Bakaboy think if a Bakaboy can't even think? Not the classic tongue twister but it does puzzle the mind. *****about to say something* *****points to Alex's black eye* *****grumbles* ****get her back later *to Liz* cream him for me k? *****large smile* Roger that one! **

**So let us see here now. Ah. They walked in and looked around the vast room they had just entered. Statues lined the walls which seemed to be miles away. The room was decorated in feathered wallpaper and lined with a variety of flying pokemon. A Noctowl, larger than Alex by about three or four feet flew overhead followed by a rather big Spearow. They both gazed in amazement until their gaze lead to old Falkner himself. His blue hair was now pulled back and he sat upon a chair with arms similar to wings. He did not have any wrinkles but he seemed worn down most likely from all of those battles. A younger girl, in her late teens it seemed, sat beside him observing Alex and Erin under a mass of brown and gold hair. Erin would have stayed there watching if Alex didn't nudge her forward. Shaken up, she spoke in a loud booming voice.**

**"I have come to challenge you to a pokemon match for the badge of the Violet City Gym." she said and sighed with relief that she succesfully gave her challenge.**

**Falkner stayed in the same position and the girl had to shake him lightly. Erin couldn't beleive that she said all that and Falkner had been sleeping. The girl whispered into his ear and he nodded. **

**"I accept your challenge but my daughter here would like to battle you. If you are strong enough then maybe she can give you the badge and I can take my nap. Why must there be so many trainers this year?" he said and went back to sleep. **

**Alex and Erin could only blink wondering what they just saw. **_**Did...he...just...fall asleep!?! **_**Erin thought and she was sure that Alex was thinking the same thing. The girl cocked her head a bit and walked toward them. She ordered a command and the room lit up suddenly revealing a large brown floor and a roof even higher than they thought. **

**"The rules are that you can use only one Pokemon for each of us. Any cheating will result in the banning of you from this gym. Do you understand little girl." she said in the sweet tone one uses on someone several years younger. She smiled as well and bent over slightly to face Erin. Meanwhile, Erin was growling under her breath and she overcame her shyness.**

**"Let's go. Give me your worst." she said, unclenching her fists which were starting to hurt from squeezing so hard. She nearly punched Alex who was snickering behind her and glanced at Liz who apparently had just walked in. Liz waved and made funny faces at Alex, who still hadn't noticed Liz was there, which loosened Erin up a bit. She didn't want to go into battle being extremely mad at this person and apparently Liz knew that. She was ready to make her way up to the platform where she was expected to battle. The girl was already at the other end of the long hall. Alex and Liz made their way to follow but where stopped by the girl at the other end. **

**"You and your little friend right there must stay near the door unless you have some other buisness which you may either settle quickly now or wait until after the match." **

**Alex, who was clearly puzzled, started to get a little agitated. "How on Earth do you expect the one you're battling to step back?" **

**The girl simply rolled her eyes and pointed past Alex to Liz and ordered that both of them step back. He sheepishly nodded as Liz giggled. Erin smiled at her friends who she could always count on to do **_**something **_**hilarious. **

**"I have two kinds of pokemon, a rather strong one and one that would be suitable to your pokemon's level unless you have trained around Kanto and already have your first eight badges." The girl sighed and continued "I am required to say this though by the look of you I can judge that this is the first gym you are battling in." **

**Erin noticed that she had aquired the baby voice again and tried to relax before she did something irrational. **

**"I beleive that I would like your strongest and hardest to defeat. Looks can be decieving you know and I would expect someone who looks as old as you to understand that." Erin said. **_**That certainly feels better than getting mad. It's so much more fun to make **_**her**_** mad instead. 'Little girl' hmph. I'll show her little.**_

**The girl was apparently getting mad at the thought that she looked old. She touched her face as if that comment was a slap, though in a way, maybe it was. She smiled now and straightened to her full height and brushed her hand against her cheek. Erin could hear Alex mumbling, hearing the words 'bad battling strategy' and 'not to get your more experienced opponent angry'.**

**"Such harsh words. The kids nowadays are getting so rude that it's a shame. You really should learn more respect for your elders-"**

**"Elders is right" Liz said lowly and even that had to make Alex chuckle. The girl shot a glance at them both and quieted them.**

**"What is your name?" Erin said to draw the girl's attention away from her friends. **_**This girl is way too cocky simply because she's older than we are. *mental sigh* I hope I'm not like that when I'm older**_**. ****But Alex is! ****SHUT UP LIZ! Ya know it just goes to show how pathetic you are that you must constantly insult others to make you feel better about yourself. *****stops talking to Catseye* What'd you say Alex, I wasn't listening. *****large sweatdrop;sigh* ****Anyway :**

**"What is your name?" Erin said - ****that. Said that already. ****Oh shut up you. ****Why must ****you tell us ****shut up so ****much****?****! ****Because it's fun. ****And you deserve it. ****Even though- ****ANYWAY. before you delay the story any longer I shall continue *BIG grin***

**"Aww how cute. You want to wemember the name of your fiwst weal battle? My name is Osprey. Oh you kids." she had taken on the baby voice again only this time in mockery.**

**"No, because I want to remember the name of the first one who is utterly defeated by me" Erin said frankly. "Now if we're done talking I would like to get on with the battle."**

**Osprey took on a look of contempt once again toward Erin and announced the warning that the pokemon she was about to use was at Trainer League Experience 1.5 (Note: there is a system of determining the basic levels of Pokemon. In Ash's time such a system did not exist but now with leaders having gained many more pokemon of various levels, a system had to be created. They made the Training League which measured the experiences of Pokemon by seeing if they were able to find some challenge in the pokemon of that level as well as with the assitance of a number of machines which helped with more precise data. Trainer League Experience 1.5 means about level 25 or so. TE (by trainer experience) pokemon are always stronger than ME (by machine experience) which would be 25. Simple ne?) **

**Erin called out Dratini who was probably faster than the Skarmory Osprey sent. Skarmory hovered near her trainer's head awaiting commands. **

**"After you" Osprey said.**

**"You'll wish you hadn't said that. Go Dratini. Use flamethrower on Skarmory now." **

**Dratini yawned and curled up to sleep and began snoring.**

**"Dratini! WAKE UP!!" Erin said stomping her feet on the ground in vain. Osprey laughed and ordered Skarmory to prepare to do a swift attack on the Dratini. Erin prepared to run out to wake up Dratini but was held back by Alex and Liz. **

**"You'll be banned from the gym and you'll never become a master" Alex said calmly.**

**"BUT YOU DON'T REALIZE HOW EMBARASSING THIS IS!!!!" Erin screamed making Dratini rouse. "Oh finally" Erin said more hopefully.**

**Dratini glanced at Erin angrily and sent a flamethrower attack which all three of them had to duck in order to avoid and laid it's head back down again. **

**"Your pokemon is out of control. Maybe you should train it and come back when you can control her." Osprey said mockingly again.**

_**There is no way I'll give her that satisfaction. Besides maybe Dratini will listen to me if she starts to lose. **_**Erin thought. **_**I can't beleive I'm down to using **_**this **_**strategy.**_

**"Cut the small talk and fight." Erin shouted back. **

**Osprey shrugged and told Skarmory to use swift attack immediatly. "I'm sorry that you must learn the hard way"**

**Skarmory hit Dratini hard and Erin feared for the worst. **_**Oh no, maybe I was to cocky and despite the fact that Dratini hates me I don't want her to get hurt too badly. I'll have to forf - **_**Erin stopped her thoughts when she saw a very angry Dratini rise. Dratini only flinched and gave Skarmory the cue to use a fly attack. It flew up high in the air and stayed there ready for whatever Dratini would do. Erin snapped out of her trance. **

**"Dratini, use a thunder punch. Maybe you can reach her. A flamethrower will be too weak." Dratini didn't even turn around this time but used flamethrower probably just to defy Erin. The flamethrower shot into the air, way too big for a Pokemon that had just been hit. It climbed but Osprey did not tell Skarmory to fly higher most likely believing that it would never make it. It never could. How could it? It was impossible, the force of that attack would have to be...a pokemon at this area could never be this strong. Or was it? It had to be because the column of fire reached up to the roof releasing an unbeleiveable wave of heat upon them all. Skarmory was no where to be seen and Osprey's screams for it were inaudible. **

***********************************************************************************************

**Days and hours seemed to pass by within those few moments. The column of fire had not ceased but the onslaught of heat had lessened a bit. A soul harsh voice rang out above everything; Osprey's and the Skarmoy's screams, the roar of the fire, everything in that frozen moment of time reawakened as Falkner shouted for Dratini to stop. Amazingly Dratini did and a half melted lump fell from the sky. Erin opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. There was too much to say at once and she couldn't decide. **_**What could I say? Sorry I can't control my renegade Pokemon who nearly killed us all? **_**She only decided to make Dratini return.**

**"At least he's awake" Alex muttered, finally shifting his gaze from where the column used to be to where a rather rough looking Falkner now stood. Erin noticed Liz punch him hard in the arm.**

**"It's not funny" she whispered harshly.**

**"I never said it was."**

**"Hn." Liz's eyes widened.**

**Erin turned back around and nearly jumped in surprise. Falkner was looking straight at her and she caught Osprey's malicious glare even without having to look too hard for her. **

**"Why did you order for such a vicious attack and why didn't you stop your pokemon? I warn you now, whatever is said that gives you a grudge against an opponent does not give you an excuse to - "**

**"But it wasn't her fault." Alex took a step toward Falkner to stand next to Erin. He gave her a reasuring smile.**

**"I don't care what Osprey may or may not have said it still-"**

**"And I couldn't agree more with you on that one sir, but that is not the issue here. Dratini tends to act on her own. She has never listened to Erin. In fact she even attacked my little Oddish as well as Erin and myself and I can assure you that Erin would never do that to me and my Pokemon and especially not to herself. Maybe if you didn't your sleep so much you yourself could have stopped Dratini before she got out of control." Liz was almost speaking down to Falkner if she didn't have to look up to him while doing so. He clearly didn't like last thing she said but reacted more like Alex would - pout a bit because he realized his mistake (not to mention the fact that it was pointed out by Liz who could make you feel worse if she chose to) and then try to brush it aside.**

**"Well. I suppose that may be true. You did win the match fair and square and there is no way my Pokemon can match yours. But I warn you, excersise great caution when you are battling. Some people are not as kind as I" he turned to Dratini "And you shall meet your defeat one day and wish you had listened to your trainer from the start." he turned to Osprey "Go to the Pokemon Center immediately, I shall take on the remaining challangers."**

**"And that would be me." Liz stepped forward and did an ironic little curtsy.**

**"Hn. Hopefully your wisdom shall show in your battling but I do beleive that he was first." Falkner pointed to Alex.**

**"Oh that's alright, I'm just watching."**

**"Suit yourself. Now here is your badge my dear. I assume that you know all about the Pokemon League."**

**Erin cradled her new badge while her eyes focused on Liz battling with her Oddish. She saw it but in a way she didn't see anything at all. She could only see Dratini and what she had done to Skarmory. **_**Somehow, eventually, I'll earn this badge. **_**She thought and watched the end of the match.**

****************************************************************************************************

**Mwahahahaha I told the story and how many interruptions were there one, uno, un, tres menos dos and every other language there is. ****But I'm still telling the next one and there were **_**two**_** interruptions. ****Umm...do I have a choice?**** No. *****sigh* -_-' that figures, ah well, I get to interrupt yours he he heaaaaaa. *gets weird looks* Whaaat? Hmph everyone's a critic.**


End file.
